When Rose Finds Dimitri
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: The fight between Rose and Dimitri, my first fanfiction bear wit me plz, leave a reveiw it would be appreciated OneShot RoseXDimitri


I dont own any of this unfortunatley, it all belongs to Richelle Mead, Im sorry if its a bit boring its my first fanfiction so bare with me plz.

Finally I had made it to Russia, which the help of Adrian of course. Snow was falling around me, as I looked in the general direction that the neausea was coming from. I had left the academy about three weeks ago and had killed about 24 strigoi, and just to keep count I had a piece of each ones clothing. I started walking into the woods half of me hoping to find Dimitri and keep my promise, while the other side hoped he would not be there. I still couldn't believe Dimitri, my Dimitri was a Strigoi. I walked for a while until a cabin came into veiw, memories from that night between Dimitri -wince- and I in a very similar cabin back at St. Vlads.

I walked up to the door and for just a moment I hesitated, something that he had once told me never to do. 'It's now or never,' I thought as I kicked the door down. Standing there, waiting for me, apparently stood Dimitri. He looked exactly the same, but when I looked at his face it took all my will power no to shiver, the look of pure hatred was written on his face. And the red ring around his eyes reminded me of why I was here.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Roza." He purred.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, tightening my hand around my stake. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I continued. "I suppose you know why I'm here," I said looking at him again.

He nodded. "Yes, Roza, I know I asked you to kill me, but then I didn't know what it felt like!" He said with a smile on his lips. I could fell the dark anger boiling up in me it didn't help the fact that Lissa had been using spirit lately. "It's amazing Roza, the speed, the strength, everything it's amazing, the best feeling in the world!" He gave a care free laugh that was once filled with warmth and love was now cold and evil. "Join me, Roza," he said.

"You sick bastard!" I screech watching him intently, the anger getting worse. 'It's not him, it's not him!' I kept chanting to myself. The adrenaline started pumping through me. "I would never become one of you!" I spat at him.

He stared at me, "Wrong answer," he growled before lunging at me. I moved to the side, being shadow kissed had its perks, by me killing so many Strigoi it made me faster, almost as fast as a strigoi, I healed faster than normal, and I was stronger. He lunged again but this time managed to slam me into the far wall. I know that was supposed to hurt but the adrenaline was blocking the pain. I ran at him and round house kicked him on the side of his head causing him to stumble. I punched him, and he fell backwards, lucky for me, I pinned him down but just as I was about to bring my stake down he threw me off, causing me to flying into the other wall. Suddenly my mental barrier to keep out of Lissa's head broke down and all he emotions swept into my head.

I was pulled into her head before I could even fight aganist it. She was in the attic sobbing into Christians chest as he silently rubbed her back. "Why did she leave me! Just because of a stupid promise, what about her promise to be my guardian!" She blubbered. Christian merely stayed silent. "What if she gets hurt or worse what if she dies out there!" she exclaimed a picture of me battered and bruise flashed through her head and she sobbed harder.

"She can take care of herself." He said simply.

I managed to get out of her head, I looked up at Dimitri's hate filled features and I got up and and charged at him, we fought for what seem like forever both giving and receiving major blows when he knocked me into the dresser in the corner. I groan and stayed there on the floor for a minute before I finally managed to get out and saw Dimitri bringing out a gun from one of the drawers and pointing it at me. Passion, determination, and, hate ran through me as I got up.

I felt a hot and cold sensation ran down my spine and I felt Lissa slam into my head. She was screaming when she felt all the wounds. I had to admit I was surprised I was still standing. My breathing was ragged and so was Dimitri's. I smirked.

"Come on is that all you got!" I taunted, even after all of this I was still the same old me.

"Rose, my sweet sweet Roza," His Russian accent thicker than normal.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I hate you! I hate you, why didn't you fight harder, you said you would always be there for me!" I shouted all my bottled up memories and emotions came tumbling out. I faintly heard Lis gasp. "Dammit I Loved YOU! I still do that's why I have to do this, so I can get some closure and go back to Lis." I shouted I didn't know where the words were coming from but the were coming out like a water fall.

He laughed, that heartless laugh, the immitation of the laugh that I used to live for sometimes, something inside me snapped. I ran at him and he shot the gun, at least five bullet were in me but I didn't feel anything I was too far gone in my rage. Before he could move my stake was in his chest. His arms wrapped around me, and I wrapped mine around him, tears spilled down my checks, I was going to die. I heared Lis screaming and sobbing for me to alright and to get up and come home put I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. I looked up and saw his eyes those dark brown pools gazed at me, love, passion and self hatred filled his eyes.

"It's okay, you tried you hardest," I could slowly feel the life drain out of me, and the pain was getting worst but no of that mattered all that mattered was that I had kept my promise and was in Dimitri's arms.

"I love you, Roza," He whispered again.

"I love you too, comrade," I whispered and we fell to the floor me on top of him. I could see the struggle for him to stay awake, and black spots started to fill my vision as well.

He smiled that smile that I loved and laughed quietly, warm, rich, and soothing. Even at the brink of death we were laughing. We looked into each others eyes, and we kissed, long and deep. Finally I couldn't fight it anymore I felt myself slipping away, I heard Dimitri take is last breath around the same time.

'Rose!!!!' it was a glass breaking scream, but I was already gone. 'I love you,' I thought, then the world went black.


End file.
